German Utility Model DE 201 00 031 U1 discloses crimping pliers. The workpiece crimped with these crimping pliers is a cable connector crimped with an end of a cable. The tool of these crimping pliers used for the crimping process is built with two crimping die inserts being mounted with crimping jaws located at the head of the pliers. The crimping jaws are linked for being pivoted with an actuation of the hand levers. The crimping die halves each comprise a plurality of nest halves. A pair of crimping die inserts builds a plurality of nests for crimping cable connectors having different cross sections. The German Utility Model also mentions the option of coupling a base body of the crimping pliers with different pairs of crimping die inserts and of using a tool case or box carried by the technician, wherein the tool case is used for housing both the base body as well as a plurality of crimping die inserts. The German Utility Model suggests storing unused crimping die inserts in guiding rails or slots being located at the inner surfaces of the hand levers facing towards each other. The crimping pliers build a unit ready for use, wherein one pair of crimping die inserts is inserted and used in the head of the pliers, whereas the other crimping die inserts are stored in at least one hand lever. The crimping die halves are introduced from the rear end of the hand levers into the guiding rails and are rested with a resting unit, here a resting sphere, in a plurality of axial positions in the guiding rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,703 discloses crimping pliers, wherein the actually used crimping dies are screwed with the crimping jaws. Presently unused pairs of crimping dies having differing geometries are screwed with threaded bores of the hand levers.
The applicant of the present patent application distributes crimping pliers labeled CE10, CE21, CE30 and CE31. Here, the crimping pliers are built with two halves, wherein each half integrally builds both the hand levers and the crimping die jaws. The halves are each provided with a crank between the crimping die jaws and the hand levers. At the two cranks the two halves are pivotably linked by a pivoting bolt. The crimping pliers of these types provide a multifunctional use:                in the front end region, the crimping jaws build cutting elements for cutting a cable;        between the aforementioned cutting elements and the cranks the crimping jaws build crimping die halves used for crimping sleeves, fittings or contact elements;        between the regions gripped by the hand of the user and the cranks the hand levers build stripping nest halves with a plurality of cutting edges each having an approximately semi-circular cutting contour. In a closed operating state of the crimping pliers the related stripping nest halves combine to a stripping nest. For stripping a cable the cable is introduced into the nest in a direction transverse to the main extension plane of the pliers and transverse to the plane, wherein the hand levers are pivoted. With a closing movement of the hand levers, the cutting edges of the chosen nest cut into the insulation at an end region. In the closed operating state, the cable end is stripped, i.e. an insulation is partially removed by pulling the cable away from the pliers. The pliers build a plurality of differing nests for stripping cables having differing diameters.        
The applicant of the present application also distributes crimping pliers labeled CG42, CG44, CG65 and CG66. These pliers use a toggle lever mechanism with a rested dead center. Here, the cutting edges and nest halves are not integrally built by the hand levers or toggle lever mechanism. Instead the cutting edges and nest halves are built by separate components made of sheet metal. The separate components are each riveted with a hand lever or a toggle lever.
US 2006/0254057 A1 discloses a multifunctional tool. The crimping jaws are moved towards each other by manually pivoting the hand levers for crimping a fitting between the two crimping jaws. The tool is used for crimping plastic pipes for lawn sprinkler systems. Furthermore, a cutting device is integrated into the multifunctional tool for cutting the tubes made of plastic. A cutting lever is pivotably linked with a first hand lever. On both sides of the link, the cutting lever builds cutting lever parts. A first cutting lever part extends into the intermediate space between the hand levers. Here, the first cutting lever part builds an actuating mechanism for the cutting device. For that purpose, the first cutting lever part carries a role rolling along an actuation surface built by the second hand lever. Accordingly, a pivoting movement of the hand levers towards each other coincides with a pivoting movement of the cutting lever. The second cutting lever part extends to the outside of the multifunctional tool and builds a cutting knife. The cutting knife in an open operating state for opened hand levers has an orientation approximately transverse to the longitudinal extension of the first hand lever. With the closing movement of the hand levers, the second cutting lever part and the cutting knife are pivoted versus an orientation parallel to the first hand lever. The first hand lever at the outside builds a nest or opening housing the tube made of plastic to be cut. With the afore mentioned pivoting movement of the cutting lever, the cutting knife enters the nest and cuts the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,275 B1 discloses a tool used for stripping, cutting and crimping a coaxial cable. A hand level is pivotably linked with a housing at a pivoting joint. Both the housing and the hand lever comprise cutting elements located adjacent to the pivoting joint. With a pivoting movement of the hand lever versus the housing, the cutting elements are moved towards each other for cutting the coaxial cable. The cutting elements build a first tool. In a through-recess of the housing having an orientation transverse to the plane of movement of the hand lever, a seat for the coaxial cable is guided for a translational movement relative to second cutting element. The second cutting element comprises a concave cutting edge designated for stripping the cable. A spring element biases the seat relative to the cutting element into an open state suitable for allowing the cable to be introduced between the second cutting element and the seat. With a movement of the hand levers versus the housing over a large partial stroke, the relative position of the seat with respect to the cutting element does not change. Only at the final part of the closing stroke an inner contact surface of the hand lever comes into contact with a stem coupled with the seat. In the small final partial stroke of the hand lever, the hand lever moves the stem and the seat with the result that the cutting element cuts into the insulation of the cable. The recess of the housing with the stem, seat and cutting element builds a second tool used for stripping the cable. At the front of the housing another seat is built designed for housing a fitting. This seat is part of a third tool used for crimping the fitting. The crimping movement is caused by a cam pivoted with the hand lever and a plunger mechanism sliding along the cam.
Further prior art is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,617 A, 5,063,770 A and DE 92 08 845 U1.